Darkness Rises
by Evilgoddess7676
Summary: four friends (Inuyasha,Kuroi,Sesshomaru,and Kurai) are all against the empire and they have been through battles together A/N:I wrote this a long time ago because I was bored and I know Sesshomaru doesn't act like this in the anime/manga but I had some help from my friend I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru just the story and my characters and has a character death.


_"Wow the day is bright, Man I'm so hungry did I eat anything yesterday or today? Oh well I guess I look for food in a nearby village or something" _I thought as I transformed into my demon form and run to a nearby village where they grow livestock, vegetables, and fruit. I eat some livestock then I transform into my human form to wash off in a nearby stream then I pick some fruit to eat.

I saw a little girl who seems lost and I asked her what is wrong, "my mommy is missing I can't find her any where" says the girl "well I'll help you hey listen little girl when I transform into my demon form don't be scared ok be brave. I won't hurt you we will find your mom faster this way okay?" I ask her and she looks at me "I'm not afraid of anything miss my mom told me to be brave to if I get lost" says the little girl. Itransform into my demon form and the little girl climbs on my back and I do shadow travel when I picked up the little's girl mom scent. I transform back into my human form when the little girl runs to her mom**_. "_**Thank you for finding my daughter" says the girl's mom "you're welcome she just look really lost" I say "please stay for dinner kind miss" the mom asks. "Oh no thank you I already ate" I tell the mom. I leave quickly before they beg me to stay for dinner and I rest underneath a cherry blossom tree in the shade to restore my energy.

_Flashback_

_I was 5-6 years old_

_I ran into my garden while another girl with white wings is trying to find me from above she looks 8-9 years old there are two boys running behind her one looks 7-8 years old the other one with puppy ears looks 5-6 years old they are all looking for me and then the girl with wings lands behind me and she made her wings disappeared somewhere "Tag you're it Kurai!" she shouts before she ran away from me and I started to chase her and the boys._

_Flashback Ends_

_"Who was that in my dream?" _I thought and I notice a strange figure standing by the tree and I went to see who it is, I walk up to the figure soon as I saw his face "_I seen him before! I think when I was little!" _I thought before I was interrupted by the man "what is your business doing here" he says while his sword is by you neck "my name is Kurai and my business is none of your concern" I say to him and then he looks at you "You're a shadow demon am I right?" he says and I nod "yea and what of it so take you damn swkrd away from neck" I say and he smirks "I remember you Kurai, you could barely transform into you true demon form when we were young" He says as he removes his sword and pits it back into its sheath "Do I even know who you are at all" I ask him "I am Lord Sesshomaru" He says and then I remember him from my childhood "Don't you have a nick name or a shorter name Sesshomaru is kinda a mouthful" I say to him as I sit on a tree branch. "You used to call me Shessy for short since you could barely pronounce my name correctly" He says to me "Oh yeah now I remember" I say.

Me and Sesshomaru start to travel everywhere soon as time flies by we had become an enemy of the empire because we are wanted for causing rupture in the kingdom trying to over throw the king. Soon we found ourselves in battle against the kingdom army me and sesshomaru fight in the battle. "_He is good with a sword and his claws I have made some improvement with my fighting skill_" I thought to myself as I take out twenty soldiers with Yami my shadow sword sesshomaru takes out more soldiers soon there ten soldiers left me and sesshomaru take them all out. Then me and sesshomaru see a shadow soar above at the speed of light that I could barely see it at all. "Hey sesshy what was that?" I ask him "I don't know let's check it out it seemed injured I could smell its blood" He says and we both transform into our demon forms and run towards the creature that flew by, soon we see a girl on the ground lying face up and I could see a stomach injury on her stomach, "_that girl's hair looks familiar for some reason like I seen it before but where?_" I thought to myself. Me and sesshomaru help the girl up and I put her up by tree then I saw her face. "That face! Sesshomaru I seen her before but where did I seen her?" I shout/ask him "Kuroi wake up" Sesshomaru says to the girl. The girl wakes up startled she grabs sesshomaru's arm and put it behind his back and pins him down on the ground soon she sees me and does the same to me. "Who are people and what do want with me" She shouts at us "release me kuroi" sesshomaru says to her and she freaks out "how do you know my name!" She says and soon she releases us from her strong iron grip "what happened to me? Where I'm I?" she asks us while I just stood there trying to figure out where I seen her before "You are nearby your own castle looks like you got hurt while doing something stupid again and let's take you back home kuroi" sesshomaru says to her. "Wait who is she?"kuroi asks while she points at me "that is kurai remember you always tagged her in the game of tag" sesshomaru says to her "oh yeah you are the little pipsqueak we used to tease that she couldn't transform of course I remember dumbass!" kuroi saysas she hits sesshomaru and the back of the head. Soon kuroi joins our group soon I see her true form which makes her hair longer and two giant white wings appear on her back_. "What kind of demon is she?" _I thought to myself as we walked in the forest "I'm an unknown demon if you were going to ask and yes I read your mind" kuroi says to me and I stare at her "oh ok just wondering" I say to her and she nods "you know kurai, I'm the last one of my kind and when I die then my entire race is gone" kuroi says to me "ok I never knew that there are demon races that are almost gone" I say. Soon we reach Kuroi's castle and there is a boy standing in the front of the castle's gates, I saw that there are puppy ears instead of ears like sesshomaru's one top of his head and he has a similar scent to sesshomaru but it was human and demon mixed together. "Hey sesshy who is that?" I ask him and he glares at the boy "That is inuyasha my half-breed brother, you met him before when you were young he has those puppy ears because he is a half demon" sesshomaru says "oh I get it now, but his ears are so cute!" I say and Kuroi rolls her eyes. As we approach Inuyasha kuroi runs ahead and starts hitting him on the head repeatedly. "I told you never come by if you know I wasn't here and I was in battle stupid!" kuroi yells at Inuyasha "how the hell I'm suppose to know! and is that Kurai?" Inuyasha says/asks Kuroi while trying to block her hits but was failing miserably "of course it is her stupid" kuroi says as she continues to hit his head "Wow they really do hate each other, but does kuroi hate me?" I ask Sesshomaru "Yes she detests you, me and inuyasha, basically all kinds of dog and wolf demon even if you are good" He says as he walks towards Kuroi and Inuyasha "Oh okay then" I say "Hey you with the black hair you are a shadow demon?"Inuyasha asks as Kuroi hits him and the head for the last time "yeah" I say.

Soon me, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha start to gain Kuroi's trust over time soon a battle starts to be coming around soon. "Man I love being in battles and winning them" Kuroi starts to say then Inuyasha bravely puts a hand over her mouth because the enemy is right front of us and Kuroi's looked excited and deadly at the same time "Charge!" Kuroi shouts at the top of her lungs as she pulls her lighting sword out and runs toward the enemy as we run behide her and all hell had broken loose at that moment.

We are almost at the end of the battle, and Inuyasha is pulled out because of his injuries followed by sesshomaru the only ones left in the battle is me and Kuroi, and then Kuroi put both of her swords away and she goes into her true demon form then, she goes in the air and she started to sing a song called "the sirens song" Sesshomaru say the name of the song, and that song her family had learned and it had killed them all. She knew that her fate was the same as her enitre race, so might as well she ends her life today in battle with honor to save her friends from certain death in battle so they could defeat the empire and over throw the king then watch them die. Soon the battle is over and Kuroi had collapsed to the ground without changing back to her human form. "Kuroi talk or do something at least so I could know you are ok" I say with tears running down my face as I shook her gently and hugged her close . Hey kurai be brave don't cry thats for whimps and I am going to be your guardian angel Kurai, so I will be watching you from above and Inuyasha you are still stupid as ever but at least I forgive all three of you and Sesshomaru stop being so cold-hearted and stop acting like you're the damn ruler of the fucking world okay?" Kuroi says to all of us " You have the mouth of a sailor Kuroi, yet you are a girl" I say to her with a little laugh and she laughs and smiles at me then she starts disappears into the air.

Soon a light is shown above Kurai to show that Kuroi is now her guardian angel. Well now I know that she will protect me that last trick she did I know that move it was call sirens song it was a deadly move to wipe out your enemy in one single move so she risked her own life to save us and she was the one of her sees kuroi's swords and takes them she takes the lighting one and cuts her hair shorter in memory of Kuroi because she had short hair and to keep it out-of-the-way while in battle she also keeps her swords.

"I can't believe she risked her own life to save us " Inuyasha says "Inuyasha, shut up you are giving her more grief" says sesshomaru. "Leave me alone for a while please I need to be alone for a while guys" I say to them and they look at me "fine we understand how you feel also, she was our friend and like a sister to us even though she called me stupid and always hit me on the head" says Inuyasha which makes me smile a bit. I left the boys for about ten years since I am is still grieving about Kuroi then they saw each other again this time near the empire "hi sesshomaru and hi inuyasha didn't expect to see you here" I say to them "we still need to battle our last battle together but this time with out Kuroi and let this be our last battle together" sesshomaru says to me and Inuyasha "Fine let's get this over with" Inuyasha says

All three of us face a giant army of the empire leaded by the emperor himself as we start battling I started running towards the emperor's army "For Kuroi" I shouted as I take out the lighting and the fire sword and I remember how kuroi joined both swords. I combined both swords and I did final move that Kuroi did before she died,because I was avenging kuroi's death. I knew it was because of the empire Kuroi had sacrified her own life to protect us.

I had become the new leader of the empire and I had built a memorial for Kuroi which was a statue of her in her true demon form, and everyone in the empire keeps putting flowers on it to thank her for protecting me and everyone thinks she is an angel because of her demon form and they even call her "Shugo tenshi" I whisper as I put flowers on the memorial

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have gone their separate ways but they visit Kuroi's memorial once in a while and put flowers but Sesshomaru still hates half demons and demons a little less because of a human girl named Rin, who I have met once or twice and I don't know about Inuyasha other than he is still stupid as ever.


End file.
